Chapter 2-Steven Universe
(Steven Universe, Finn, Johnny Bravo and Samurai Jack find themselves in the alternate Bellwood) Steven Universe: Belwood... Sort of... Finn: So... Temporal distortion? Alternate World? Johnny Bravo: Maybe both. Either we jumped into another dimension or the events of this world have changed and now we are in the alternate future. Samurai Jack: I wonder if Aku is behind this. But we must determine which one. If he nuke exploded, we must return. Finn: '''We can pick up anomalies, right? '''Johnny Bravo: I can't make contact with the babes. Steven Universe: We must go there. After I recharge my gem, I can take us to Townsville. Samurai Jack: The archives. If I make a research on them, I can find out about the triggering events. Finn: If there is a Samurai Temple.... Johnny Bravo: It's worth to investigate. Finn and I will check out things here. Insurgency Amethyst: (comes in) I'm glad you came here, Steven. Steven Universe: Amethyst? Where can I find a recharging core? Insurgency Garnet: (comes in) In your house, Steven. Steven Universe: At least, this didn't change. Insurgency Pearl: (comes in) Johnny and Finn. You better stay low. We'll be back ASAP. (At Steven's House, Steven and the Insurgency Crystal Gems heard some screams) Steven Universe: Where did these screams come from. Insurgency Pearl: I guess it came from your bedroom, Steven. (They see Regime Raven and Regime Cyborg torturing Insurgency Deathstroke.) Regime Cyborg: Pretty tough, aren't you? Insurgency Deathstroke: (weakly) I'm not afraid of you, kids Regime Raven: Yes. You are. I can feel it. Steven Universe: Raven? Cyborg? What happened with them? Insurgency Amethyst: It's a long story, Steven. But we need to do something. Regime Raven: This is your last chance to accept the amnesty, Deathstroke. Insurgency Deathstroke: (weakly) Get re-educated? Become a lapdog? Like you two? Regime Cyborg: Our boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Titans died in Townsville five years ago. Insurgency Deathstroke: (weakly) I didn't have anything to do with this. Regime Cyborg: No matter. You're still in the wrong side of the law. Insurgency Deathstroke: (weakly) Tell this... To your boss. (spits on Regime Cyborg, enraging Raven who increases the torture. Having had enough,Steven Universe takes action and attacks them.) Steven Universe: Is this how things work around here now? Regime Cyborg: So you are with the Crystal Gems again. Regime Raven: Wait. Something is wrong. He is Steven. But still... Steven Universe: It's over for both of you. Regime Cyborg: Definitely not our Steven. Regime Raven: You dare to feel his pain? Think twice. (Regime Raven's magic gets Steven Universe on his knees as both Regime Members approach him) Regime Cyborg: After we finish off Deathstroke, how about having a world with the High Counselor? (Steven Universe manages to set free from Regime Raven's magic and knocks Regime Cyborg out) Regime Raven: Enough. Whoever you are... You are under arrest. (Steven Universe vs Raven (Regime) BEGIN) (Even with little power,Steven Universe manages to defeat the alternate Raven.) Steven Universe: I guess I won't be scolded for a good time. Even though Beast Boy would. (to Regime Cyborg) Now, tell me. Who is the high counselor? The one who turned you into a second rate brute? Regime Cyborg: I'll show you second rate. Steven Universe: You better talk... NOW. Regime Cyborg: Why don't you let me tell you about the trouble you got yourself into? (shoots Steven Universe) And how I will knock your head sideways... (Steven Universe vs Cyborg (Regime) BEGIN) (Despite the advanced technology,Regime Cyborg is no match for Steven Universe) Steven Universe: Head's still on straight, Victor. Insurgency Deathstroke: (weakly) Damn... Kid... (Steven Universe sets Insurgency Deathstroke free) Should have killed me... (Steven tries to help Deathstroke who refuses the help) Get off me. Steven Universe: Look. I'm not with them. Insurgency Deathstroke':' Whoever you are, They know you know. They will hunt you. Do you have what it takes to go against their amnesty? Steven Universe: At least tell me who are they working for. Insurgency Deathstroke: For the only one who can keep them in line. Insurgency Amethyst: (comes in) This is the Steven I know. Insurgency Pearl: Uh-Oh. Steven Universe: What happened, Pearl? Insurgency Garnet: It seems that Peridot is in Bellwood. Steven Universe: Peridot? Insurgency Amethyst: We better help those two. And take the old man for a little... (sets her sights on Insurgency Deathstroke who disappeared) trip. (Returning to Bellwood, Johnny Bravo and Finn try to attack Regime Peridot. But both are easily defeated and Regime Peridot sets her sights on Finn) Regime Peridot: It will be a pleasure to see your death again, Finn. (Regime Peridot tries to attack, But Steven Universe comes in time to save his friends) Regime Peridot: Johnny Bravo, Finn and now, Steven Universe? This is getting really fun. (Regime Peridot attacks again. But Steven Universe defends himself) Regime Peridot: You amuse me, Steven. (Regime Peridot tries another attack. But Steven Universe manages to shield himself again. Then, Both create swords and Steven Universe wins the clash.) Steven Universe: Eat this, Peridot. (Steven Universe creates a giant punch and attacks Regime Peridot who despite being hit, manages to return to the battlefield.) Steven Universe: Oppressing people isn't enough for you, Peridot? Regime Peridot: The One Cartoon Network Government is similar to Yellow Diamond's empire. An alliance was logical. So for n9w, she tolerates her enemies, including Steven Universe. Steven Universe: My counterpart joined you? Regime Peridot: So do all who wish to live. (Steven Universe vs Peridot (Regime) BEGIN) (The fight was just a setup for Regime Peridot as she called for help before it started and Steven Universe defeats her easily) Steven Universe: I'm resisting arrest, Peridot... Again... (to Insurgency Pearl) What happened to me? Insurgency Pearl: You can ask this to him. (points at Dark Steven Universe) (Steven Universe looks back and got surprised about his counterpart) Dark Steven Universe: Somebody called me? Steven Universe: You are a servant of Yellow Diamond? Dark Steven Universe: Peridot was right. Being a Diamond is more efficient than being a Crystal Gem. Steven Universe: So you ditched your friends and became a Diamond. The jewel of arrogance and cowardice. (Both Stevens clash on each other) Dark Steven Universe: I'm still worried about my friends. Steven Universe: They must be proud of you, huh? Dark Steven Universe: Sanctimony is easy when you... Steven Universe: Save it. Time to teach me a lesson. (Steven Universe vs. Dark Steven Universe! BEGIN!) (Both Stevens fight evenly matched until Steven decides to keep his word and defeat his counterpart.) Steven Universe: Well. That was surreal. Insurgency Amethyst: And rather disturbing. Insurgency Garnet: And all these Diamonds are tough in the eyes. Johnny Bravo: In times like these, I feel glad about using my sunglasses. (The heroes hear the sirens.) Finn: We gotta go. (Some seconds later in the Alleyway) Steven Universe: At least, the crystal gems are the heroines here. (As the heroes go on, the meet Insurgency Ben 10) Johnny Bravo: And it seems we just found another hero. (Meanwhile,In the Prime Cartoon Network) Robin: Nothing yet? Cyborg: The signatures don't match anything in the database. Gwen Tennyson: Why don't I use my magic and try to find them? Max Tennyson: Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous. Which makes me worried about Ben. Raven: Or if they went anywhere at all. Your grandpa is right, Gwen. It's very risky. Buttercup: Too bad we weren't fast enough to save them, first of all. Pearl: All we need is to have faith in ourselves. Robin: Pearl is right. They are our friends. We will find them. We have to... Category:Fan Fiction